


【猎人x猎人】No Light-3

by saltedwhale



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 倒霉猎人的倒霉时间3。
Relationships: Hunter/Hunter
Kudos: 1





	【猎人x猎人】No Light-3

总有一些东西在生长。

猎人坐在楼层中间破开的洞口前，脚支在楼板外面，枪就支在两条腿中间对着地面，随着偶尔跑过去的几只堕落者摆动。

慰藉之地的人很多，有时候也会是其他的Guardian，他们有些人会注意到他，有些人不会，有些还会特意爬上来，但见到这儿只是坐了个看起来有些疲惫的猎人并无其他，也就都走了。

猎人搂着他的枪托发着呆，有一些东西在他的“脑子”里挥之不去，他解决不了，也因此无法入睡——在哪儿都不行，甚至是最喜欢的九曲湾的那个干燥的洞穴。他当然很喜欢那儿，安全又隐蔽，他可以在里面呆好久，枪和炮的声音离得远远的，有时候静得可以听到他身体组件运转的微弱声响，像人类的心跳和呼吸一样，像活着一样。

活着。猎人想。什么才算活着？猎人又想。

他也尝试过一些危险的事情，似乎很多Guardian都试过，他们从高处跳下来或者跑进爆炸里，巨大的破坏力让他们肢体碎裂，留下大片的血或生物液，又在几秒后完好无损地站回之前的安全位置。

——机灵总是能把他们救回来。猎人的机灵也不例外。

“我认为你最好不要直接跳下去。”机灵从猎人身侧飘出来，“这个高度你只会摔断腿，那很疼。”

“很快就不疼了。”猎人声音低沉，他把枪收回身后站起来，这位置不矮，只不过需要调整姿势。

猎人扶了扶从背后伸出来的枪管，他最近开始喜欢用狙击了，尽管它们确实太长碍事。

所以猎人头朝下砸在地上的时候，他的枪也顺势戳到了地上，枪托留下一个浅浅的痕迹，和猎人折断的脖子挨在了一起，生物液与疼痛一起汇成深色的海，向远处流去。

总有什么东西会扎根。

猎人在楼上重新站起来，黑色的影子就从他身后涌过来，卸下他背后的枪，将他裹进深处。

“我找到你了。”

黑色的猎人声音愉悦，他抱着猎人的腰转向墙壁，从背后将他的组件挤进那个熟悉的入口。机灵们适时的飘进黑暗，猎人把头抵在墙上没出声，他习惯了这样的见面礼，唯一的要求是放过他可怜的裤子。

——在这点上黑色猎人意外的体贴，他甚至会帮忙清理，只是隔着粗糙的手甲，让猎人总是分不出来他是不是更想娱乐。

“我稍微调查了一下，虽然没有征求你的意见。”黑色猎人伏在猎人弓起背上，他就着这姿势侵入更深，动作也慢下来，贴着内壁摩擦。

这就像他没说完的半句话，挠得人发痒，猎人仰起头和他凑过来的脑袋挨在一起，在几声闷哼后憋出句话：“你看到了什么？”

猎人的声音放得太轻，尾音和着身体里湿漉漉的组件一起被吞了回去，黑色猎人的笑声闷在他的覆面里模糊不清：“他当然不是第一个，有其他的术士，也有其他的猎人泰坦。”

支在墙边的枪滑了一下，瞄准镜反着光，很亮，猎人偏过头看向暗处：“但他们并不都会死。”

黑色猎人停了一下，他搂着猎人又恢复原来的节奏，大开大合地撞出那些被猎人埋起来的声音和情绪。

总有一些东西…

猎人推着黑色猎人把自己翻了过去，他用背抵住墙攀在他身上，两条腿缠上黑色猎人的腰整个人挂上去。

“这是报酬吗？”黑色猎人笑着抱紧他防止掉下去。

“是礼物。”猎人抽出黑色猎人腰间的手炮，手甲抚过上面细小的划痕，将枪口抵在黑色猎人的头后的兜帽上。

总有。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还有个关于术士的故事，我回头不懒了再写…


End file.
